


shabby chic

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on this otp tumblr prompt I found:"Person A sees who they think is a homeless person on their walk to work every day, and always drops at least a quarter in their cup despite being pretty broke themselves.Turns out it’s Person B, who is wealthy as hell and just wears extremely expensive ratty clothes for Fashion Reasons."Nyx/Noct. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!! Sending you bone crushing bear hugs and ugly crying from my hemisphere to yours :) and may you recruit more to the Rare Pair Cause ;)
> 
>  

Breakroom chatter was a staple in any workplace environment and the Galahd Division of Insomnia Holdings was no different. 

"…[really ratty clothing](http://s3cdn-lookbooknu.netdna-ssl.com/files/looks/large/2011/10/30/1684418_demo1.jpg?1320009893)," Nyx was telling Libertus once he returned from holiday. "He's always on Shiva but I've also bumped into him in Titan Square."

Nyx supposed that repeatedly describing the homeless man who screamed bloody murder at him everytime he dropped gil in his begging cup had to be an adequate enough trade off for speculating on whether or not Drautos wore patterned boxers.  

"Titan?" said Pelna, sitting across from him with a mountain of buttered toast. He bit into a slice and crunched noisily. "I definitely think I've seen him."  He swatted away Crowe's attempt to steal a slice on her way to the fridge. 

"Titan's a rich neighborhood," Crowe said. She found a bottle of chocolate milk labelled 'Luche' and sat down next to Pelna, who let out a sudden burst of laughter.  

"What was it he yelled at you last week?" Pelna said. "Something about buying your house?"

" _'I could buy out you, your family, everyone you've ever loved!_ " Nyx supplied, in a high-pitched voice. 

"What the hell?" Libertus laughed.  Crowe chucked the empty milk bottle over her shoulder where it sank perfectly into the bin.  Pelna applauded and she gave a mock bow before stealing a piece of toast.

"' _I'm not homeless it's fashion!_ " Nyx went.

 "That's gotta be my favorite," Crowe told Libertus. 

"On a more serious note," Nyx said, "I thought I'd l give Social Services a call."

"Thought you called them last week," Pelna said in between bites.  

"I did, but they came back saying they didn't find anyone matching the description I gave them."

"How hard is it to find the _only_  homeless person in Lucis who _doesn't_ think he's homeless?" 

 

. . .

 

Turns out; impossible, actually.

The coin Nyx had raised halfway to depositing slipped out of his grasp, bounced loudly on the pavement with few loud clinks, and was still.  Standing on the corner of Shiva and Ifrit, in a black, three-piece, herringbone Tom Ford suit -- there were suits and there were _Suits_ , and Nyx knew a Tom Ford when he saw it…

He bent to pick up the coin Nyx had dropped, and Nyx, for reasons beyond his own comprehension,  could only gape while that coin was deposited into his right palm, the expresso pushed into his left. 

"Later, pleb." 

He climbed into a waiting black Aventador and was gone.  

 

. . .

 

"So…not poor." said Pelna.

"Not poor." Nyx confirmed.

Crowe snorted. Luche rolled his eyes and continued to read his paper.

"Plus I found this," Nyx held up his phone to show the article he'd been reading on the bus. Pelna took it from him and Crowe scooted her chair closer to have a look as well. 

"What the hell…there's an actual fashion label?" Crowe said.  

"Bah-moh-deh-zah…" Pelna went. "Bah-moh-day-zah?  Rich people are weird." But he kept scrolling, fascinated. 

"Yeah. _Weird_." Crowe went over to the counter and poured herself more coffee, added cream.  "Did you read the memo from Drautos? One of those dickheads from Regional is coming to 'visit' because of that fuckup with the Niflheim account." 

" _Language_ ," Luche warned from his corner.  Crowe added two sugar cubes and stirred noisily as if she hadn't heard him.

Pelna gave a low whistle.

"You know, some of these pieces are actually pretty sick," he said.  He showed them an article covering _Bamodeza Ready to Wear Fall 2016_  and Nyx found he couldn't disagree; he'd spotted a jacket he wouldn't have minded adding to his wardrobe if they just liberated a few zeroes off the price tag. 

"Leave it to rich people to turn rags to…" there was a word he was looking for, but couldn't quite remember it.  

"…riches?" Crowe offered.  

" _Couture_." said Nyx. 

" _Post-apocalyptic_ couture," Pelna added.

 

. . .

 

Two days later Nyx was in his cubicle, sneaking in a round of Justice Monsters Five via a tiny tab in the corner of his PC screen when he heard Drautos approach. 

"…work ethic that'll probably be the death of him, someday…" Drautos was saying when he arrived.  Nyx swivelled round to greet them…

…and fell out of his seat to land on all fours at Homeless Guy's feet.  

Shit. Fuck.

Behind Homeless, Drautos dragged a hand down his face.

A gloved hand was extended to Nyx.  "Noctis. And there's no need to bow; I'm not royalty or anything."  He added.  

Though Nyx was taller by a couple of inches, there was an eerie quality to Noctis' smile that had him subconsciously shrinking into himself.  

 

. . .

 

Pelna's cubicle sat across from Nyx's _and_ he had a big mouth, so _naturally_ Crowe was first on the scene to gloat when Homeless and Drautos had gone out to lunch.   She had Justice Monsters stretched to fullscreen on his PC while Nyx paced anxious circles behind her.  He'd received an email from Drautos telling him he would be helping Homeless--er, _Noctis_ \--tidy up the Niflheim account.

"I heard he's best friends with the designer.  Loaned him some money to get him started." Crowe said. "I also heard he models, sometimes...yeah, he looks like a model, doesn't he..."

"And when he's not modeling, he's firing incompetent employees." Pelna called cheekily from his cubicle. 

Nyx scrunched some paper into a ball and lobbed it at him.

 

. . . 

 

"So uh, those are the financials I dug up, and this is the Versus file that never got the go-ahead." Nyx placed them carefully on Noctis' desk as he spoke, like he was handling C4.  He fought the urge to shove his hands into his pockets and tried not to let his eyes wander to the wall clock above Noctis' head. The deadline was tomorrow morning, and-- _shit, is it midnight already?_ "Is there uh, anything else you'll need?"

Noctis paused in the middle of whatever it was he was typing to glance at the pile of manilla folders before continuing.  "Thanks." 

Fuck it, Nyx decided. "So uh...about the other day...on Shiva?"

"Uh-huh." He sounded like he was only half-listening, but the tapping on the keyboard had been swallowed up in silence.

"I just wanted to... _apologize_ for--"

"--for helping a  _homeless_ person?" Noctis deadpanned.

"Well, you were  _dressed_ like--I mean no offense, but you actually _looked_ \--"

"So you're judgemental _and_ a victim blamer."

"That's not what I--" he stopped trying to explain himself when he realized Noctis was laughing. 

"Will you just _relax_?I'm not going to fire you; you seem like a decent enough human being.  Only dad gets to do that." He added with a grumble, just before Nyx could breathe a sigh of relief. He reached for the Versus file and Nyx remained standing, unsure how to process this new development.  "Actually, while you're on your feet I'll take a coffee: cream; three sugars."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." He started for the door.  

"And Nyx?"  Nyx turned.  "If you can help it, hold the gil."  

" _No good, lamborghini-driving, post-apocalyptic couture-loving fuck_..." Nyx muttered under his breath on the way to the kitchen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Demobaza, if you hadn't already
> 
>  
> 
> ( ~~goddamn, i leave the nyx/noct tag alone for three months and i come back to all this anarchy. time to play catch up *wags eyebrows*~~ )


	2. Chapter 2

There were few people Noctis could say 'no' to, and Prompto was one of them. Not because he was convincing (he wasn't) and not because he was The Best Friend (that went without saying).  It was because he could be relentlessly persistent if he put his mind to it.  If the two of them were lionesses hunting for the pride, then Prompto's modus operandi would involve stalking his prey until said prey keeled over from exhaustion. 

"…aaand perfect!" Prompto declared.  He took a step back to admire his handiwork.  "Whaddya think?" 

Noctis waited until his brain processed an answer more acceptable than 'Rags. You put me in rags.', and turned this way and that in front of the mirror for Prompto's benefit. "It's…got a very Mad Max-ey sort of feel to it." 

"I call it post-apocalyptic couture." Prompto said.  "And now," he touched the Nikon hanging around his neck, "it's time for a photoshoot."

 

. . .

 

What helped Noctis get over his initial apprehension with modeling designer rags out on the streets of Galahad, was realizing how big of a deal Prompto actually was in the fashion industry. He had a huge twitter and instagram following, and as the day wore on it became harder to ignore the camera phones angled ever so subtly in their direction.  

And then one night, Prompto proudly showed him a snap he'd taken of Noctis on a park bench, relaxing in the morning sun. 

"Over two hundred thousand likes on Instagram."

"That good?"

"More than good." Prompto showed him his phone. "Twenty per cent of the comments are people asking if you're single and you _don't_ want to know what they're saying in the DMs." he added, and Noctis had to admit; that was a nice boost to his self-esteem.  He hugged the raggedy jacket to his chest, feeling a surge of confidence.

"Couture, huh?"

" _Now_  he's getting it."

 

…

 

 

The following Monday morning when Noctis went to grab coffee while waiting on Prompto, he encountered Nyx for the first time. He was a whirlwind in a suit, a piece of toast in his mouth, shoulder bag bumping heavily against his hip while he raced to catch his bus. Noctis was sitting on the bench at the bus stop, just about to get up and toss his empty cup into the trash when a coin landed in it. 

"If you're looking to eat, there's a soup kitchen just two blocks from here. Oh shit, gotta run!"

 

. . .

 

The first few times, Noctis let slide, partly because he thought it was funny, but mostly because he thought the guy was cute. His plan was to stop the man and come clean, laugh about this misunderstanding and then offer to buy him coffee...

…which, never happened for…reasons.

 

. . . 

 

*clink-clink-* 

"I'M NOT HOMELESS IT'S FASHION!"

"That's the spirit!" Nyx called over his shoulder, sprinting after his bus.

 

. . .

 

*clink clink*

"I COULD BUY YOU, YOUR FAMILY, EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER LOVED!"

"Fuck yeah you can!  I believe in you!"

 

. . .

 

*clink clink*

"Soup kitchen closes early tonight bud. Better get in quick!"

"I'M.NOT.HOMELESS."

 

. . .

 

"An actual homeless person took off his own jacket and offered to swap because his was _warmer_.  I had to sneak a couple of hundred gil into the pockets before I returned it because I felt guilty!"

Noctis grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth, chewing like a T-Rex. Their server came to check on them, took one look at the state Noctis was in, and promptly detoured to another table instead.

Across from him Prompto tried very hard not to smile.  "At least his heart's in the right place," he said.  "Wish I could say the same for his ears." 

"Yeah I'm getting the sense that he's more of a visual learner.  I can't make the shoot tomorrow, by the way."  Prompto visibly pouted. "There's been a leak and I offered to do damage control."

Silence.

"Is it the clothes?" Prompto asked. 

"What?"

"I feel like it's the clothes.  You can be honest."

"It's not the clothes." Noctis assured him.

 

. . .

 

It's totally the clothes, Noctis thought, feeling as priceless as the look on Nyx's face in the rear-view mirror of his Lamborghini.

 

. . . 

 

 

"So. How was lunch?" Nyx asked, poking his head inside Noctis' office a few days after the Niflheim debacle was sorted. He'd offered to shout, and Noctis had accepted just this once because he suspected Nyx still felt guilty.  

"It was delicious, I actually finished it to the last drop," Noctis admitted, showing off his empty bowl. "Where'd you buy it?"

Nyx grinned. "I didn't."

"Homemade?" Noctis was impressed. 

"Nah...soup kitchen on Shiva." 

 

He escaped just as a stapler flew across the room, smacking right against the space where his head used to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> game, set and match.


End file.
